Familiarity
by UchihAnnaHyuga
Summary: Some random drabble I made for SasuNeji. I'm bad at summaries. Please R&R.
1. Familiarity

**Title: Familiarity**

**Pairing: Sasu/Neji, SasukexNeji**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Author: UchihAnnaHyuga**

**Author's Note: I tried to making a drabble so here it is. It's my first time so please be nice to read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I hope it's mine.**

**Familiarity**

I stopped on a branch of a tree.

Taking in the serene feeling that took over me.

It's already nightfall and after a long treacherous mission,

I finally had the time to rest.

Well, we to be exact.

I felt a gust of wind to my right.

I looked up and there he stood with a smug look on his face.

I turn away and watch the setting sun.

My thoughts drifted to the shinobi beside me.

I felt those butterflies fluttering on my stomach again.

He is still very reserved and civil with everyone except Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

I envy them. Maybe jealousy is the best word.

I turned back my gaze at him and felt my heart skip a beat.

His eyes peaceful and his hair sways gently with the wind.

But what struck me the most is . . . He was smiling

"Let's go back, Neji."

As he looked back at me, I felt myself do the thing I never did for so long.

I smile.


	2. Flashy Sasuke

Title: Flashy Sasuke  
Pairing: SasuNeji  
Rating: PG

DISCLAIMER: NO, NOT MINE.

"Hell no!"

"Sasuke, I have to baby sit Naruhi, and Naruto-sama requires that whoever took care of her daughter should wear that outfit."

"Then you wear it. I'm not the one on the mission."

"It won't fit."

"What makes you think it would fit on me?"

"It will look good on you... I guess."

"t's orange."

"I know."

"It's fucking orange!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"I'm not wearing that thing Neji."

"You said you love me"

"Yes I do."

"Then wear it."

"No."

"You love me."

"No, I don't."

"You don't?"

"Fine. You're lucky that I love you."

"Hn. Lucky me."

-Owari-


	3. Blood

**Title: Blood**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNeji **

**Genre: General/Romance**

**DISCLAIMER:**

** Characters are not mine. Points to Kishimoto – san. **

**Author's Note:**

**Got another one. Thanks to those who left a review on my previous one shot "Better Than Tomatoes". It's kinda short and this one is another drabble I guess.**

**R and R please.**

Sasuke felt dizzy.

There is blood all over the body.  
His hands, clothes were drenched in crimson.

Sasuke is not afraid of blood.  
Was never afraid.

But it was Neji's, Neji's blood.  
Suffering from an injury and cuts in his body.  
It's all red.

Trying to keep awake.  
Lavender eyes held Sasuke's gaze with a faint smile.  
"I'll be fine Sasuke."

Nodding his head  
Sasuke kissed the bloody lips.

Ja!


	4. Blood II

**Title: Blood II**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNeji **

**Genre: General/Romance**

**DISCLAIMER:**

** Characters are not mine. Points to Kishimoto – san. **

**Author's Note:**

'**Guess this is a continuation of the previous one "Blood". You see, I don't like sad ending He3. Can't think of a good title so it's "Blood II". LOL XD. I don't think this is a drabble coz it's too long. Well I guess it doesn't matter. XD**

**R and R please.**

"What I'm saying Neji-chan is… You-Are-Not-Allowed-To-Get-Injured, Hokage's Order." Naruto said to the Hyuga who just regained consciousness.

Neji raised an eyebrow with an inquiring look. "And why do you say that Naruto-sama?"

"Why? You're asking me why?" The 7th Hokage answered exasperatedly and pointed a finger to Sasuke who's currently sitting at the edge of Neji's bed.

"Sasuke bastard strangled me, you know. I thought I was going to die, but of course that won't happen. I'm stronger than he is."

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me teme oww oww awww ouch!" Naruto was cut-off as he was pulled by the ear. "Sakura-chan have mercy, will you? My soul's going to pop-out you know..aaaahhh!"

"Shut up Naruto!" She continued dragging the poor blond out of the door. "Take care of him Sasuke-kun and I'll take care of this good-for-nothing Hokage." She said waving a goodbye.

"Hey! I'm the best ya' know."

"Yeah, yeah."

Neji chuckled and motioned for Sasuke to come closer once Naruto's wailing is out of earshot.

"The idiot is right. You should not get injured." Sasuke said solemnly resting his forehead with Neji's own.

"You can punish me now." Neji murmured closing the gap between them.

-Owari-


	5. Burn

**Title: Burn**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNeji **

**Genre: General/Romance**

**DISCLAIMER:**

** Characters are not mine. Points to Kishimoto – san. **

**Author's Note:**

**Here's another one. Ha3! I don't know, I think this one sucks, really.**

**R and R please.**

My skin is on fire.  
My body is on fire.  
Burning hot.

Hands wandering.  
His body hovering over me.  
The feel of his body.  
Every touch.  
Every caress.

The rapid beating of my heart.  
His heart.  
His warm body.  
I'm on fire.

Trailing kisses in my body.  
Deep, passionate kisses on my lips.  
My tingling lips.  
His warm lips.  
Whispered words.  
"I love you."


End file.
